


Esprit, es-tu là ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [205]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My brain is a mess, like reeeeeaaaally, lmao it's so fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Murmurer à l'oreille des morts prenait tout son sens maintenant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> avant de commencer, vous avez tout à fait le droit de demander ce que c'est que ces conneries, mais pour ma défense je sais pas non plus

Esprit, es-tu là ?

Jürgen se réveilla doucement, c’était d’ailleurs surprenant qu’il arrive à se réveiller sans son alarme habituelle vu qu’il était un grand dormeur, mais le plus étonnant était qu’il était affiché deux heures du matin sur sa pendule électrique. Il soupira en se relevant, il était vraiment attiré par le fait de juste se rendormir jusqu’au matin pour ensuite se préparer pour aller jusqu’à l’entraînement, mais d’un autre côté il voulait aussi se servir un verre d’eau. Après une bonne minute de considération, il se décida à aller prendre un verre d’eau dans sa cuisine, se cognant comme un abruti juste avant les escaliers, il pourrait juste allumer la lumière, mais se lancer des challenges aussi stupides qu’ils soient l’amusait beaucoup. Peut-être même beaucoup trop quand il envoya son pied dans le frigo.

Après s’être hydraté, Jürgen repartit dans sa chambre, évitant de peu de refaire la même erreur dans l’escalier, allumer cette lumière aurait dû être sa priorité… Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambre, Jürgen ne s’était pas attendu à faire la rencontre d’un être plus qu’inhabituel, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir pris de l’alcool au lieu de l’eau quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne croyait pas spécialement aux fantômes, esprits ou même extra-terrestres, mais maintenant qu’il en avait un sous ses yeux, il remettait en doute ses croyances. Un putain de fantôme devant lui, Jürgen n’aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, l’entraînement de quelques heures plus tard serait palpitant. Dans ce genre de moment un peu dingue, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, en même temps il avait un fantôme en face de lui, alors il s’assit sur son lit en riant, observant l’image translucide d’un homme devant lui. Soit il avait une chance incroyable, soit il allait se faire tuer par un démon dans la seconde, Jürgen aimait de plus en plus habiter en Angleterre. Le fantôme ne s’était toujours pas en allé, et il ne comptait pas dormir avec lui, risquer sa vie n’était bon que pour ceux qui cherchaient les esprits. Alors, Jürgen commença une discussion ridicule…

« Je m’appelle Jürgen, et toi ? » Il parlait à un putain de fantôme, il était bon pour les soins hospitaliers

« Niko. »

« Ma maison te plaît, ou c’est moi qui t’intéresse ? » Jürgen discutait vraiment avec un fantôme, et il n’avait pourtant pas l’impression d’être fou

« Je me suis perdu. »

« Les fantômes peuvent se perdre ? »

« Le monde est plus vaste pour nous que pour les vivants, on peut voyager plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez. »

« Ah ? Et Liverpool te plaît ? » Il discutait avec un putain de fantôme mais tout allait bien

« Toutes les villes se ressemblent. »

« Mouais pas faux, mais j’espère que le club de foot fait tout autant plaisir aux vivants qu’aux morts ! »

« C’est sûr qu’on ne paye pas rapport à vous, c’est plus plaisant de ce côté-là. »

« Et les fantômes regardent le foot ? »

« Pas tous, ça dépend de qui on était avant. »

« T’étais qui avant ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je voulais devenir footballeur, et puis je me suis retrouvais à errer. »

« Tous les fantômes sont sur terre ? Ils sont tous là ? On peut tous les voir ? »

« Oui, oui, non. C’est même surprenant que tu puisses me voir Jürgen, c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais en tant qu’esprit ? Tu hantes les gens ? Avoue que c’est toi qui dévie les ballons pendant les coup-francs ! »

« Non ce n’est pas nous, en tout cas pas les fantômes comme moi. Moi je ne fais que visiter le monde, c’est plus ennuyant qu’on le croit. »

« Il y a plusieurs types de fantômes ? »

« Ouais, les comme moi, et les autres qui n’ont pas forme humaine, ceux que vous appelez poltergeist. »

« Ah ouais comme dans les films… Est-ce que tu peux prendre possession d’un corps ? »

« Non enfin oui mais je ne fais pas ça, je flotte, c’est tout. »

« Il y a un maître pour les fantômes ? »

« Pas que je sache, de toutes façons on ne peut pas faire grand-chose sous cette forme, on observe et c’est tout, quand on voudrait agir, on ne peut rien faire. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? Il y a quelqu’un à aider pas loin ? »

« Non, je me suis juste perdu, je cherchais Londres. »

« Ah bah c’est clair que c’est pas ici. Si tu veux je t’emmène, on y va samedi pour affronter Arsenal. »

« Es-tu quelqu’un de particulier Jürgen ? »

« Je, non je crois pas, je suis juste l’entraîneur de Liverpool. »

« Donc tu es particulier dans le monde du foot. »

« Ma proposition tient quand même ? »

« Je n’avais pas parlé avec quelqu’un depuis longtemps, ça serait bien de parler plus souvent… »

« Mes murs seront toujours à traverser pour toi si tu veux parler, peut-être un peu moins tard, mais quand même, tant que tu m’assures de ne pas me livrer à tes potes fantômes. »

« Promis Jürgen, tu mourras de façon naturelle. »

« C’est pas très rassurant. Dis-moi avant de partir je ne sais où, tu reviendras ou je n’ai été qu’une expérience ? »

« Je reviendrai, c’était sympathique. »

« Seulement sympathique, mets-moi une bonne note sur les sites de rencontres entre humains et fantômes ! »

« J’y penserai. »

__________________________________________________

Jürgen pensait toujours qu’il était à moitié taré pour discuter au moins une fois par semaine avec un fantôme, mais c’était cool d’avoir quelqu’un pour se confier sur la Ligue des Champions ou la Premier League, en plus il était sûr que ça ne fuiterait jamais, et c’était même parfois drôle de traîner ce qu’il pouvait maintenant appeler _son_ fantôme avec lui dans chaque ville qu’il visitait grâce à Liverpool. C’était vraisemblablement stupide de continuer de discuter avec un être surnaturel, mais au moins ça l’aidait à concevoir quelques plans de jeu tard dans la nuit quand il faisait des insomnies. Pour l’instant, Jürgen restait le seul à voir Niko, c’était amusant de célébrer des victoires en trinquant avec un fantôme, aucun d’eux ne voulait probablement admettre qu’ils avaient plus besoin de compagnie qu’ils ne le pensaient, mais Jürgen savait aussi que c’était à lui d’être cette compagnie pour Niko, le monde des esprits était encore étrange pour lui cependant il avait compris que les discussions n’étaient pas le propre des fantômes.

« Un vivant est déjà sorti avec un fantôme ? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé, mais ça faisait partie des questions un peu stupides qu’il avait en tête depuis un moment

« Non ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement possible. »

« Et il peut y avoir une relation sexuelle entre les deux ? »

« Probablement, mais ça serait dans le cadre de la possession, et je ne suis pas un adepte de cette pratique, me sentir humain dans un corps qui n’est pas le mien n’est pas une bonne sensation, c’est presque douloureux. »

« Oh, j’aurais bien aimé essayer… »

« Ce n’est pas incroyable d’être un fantôme Jürgen, à part flotter et traverser les murs, je ne fais pas grand-chose, avant de te rencontrer j’étais vraiment seul, j’errais inutilement. »

« Mais ç’a quand même l’air vraiment bien de pouvoir voler. Et puis c’est sympa de pouvoir te parler, tu aurais sûrement fait un bon tacticien, t’avoir sur le bord du terrain m’aide beaucoup, tu vois ce que je ne vois pas. »

« Jürgen, s’il te plaît, ne tombe pas amoureux d’un fantôme. »

« M’en fiche, je t’aime bien et c’est hors de question de te laisser de côté seulement parce que je suis le seul à te voir. »

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c’est une mauvaise idée… »

« Niko, si un jour je décide de t’épouser, crois-moi je le ferais même si tu es un fantôme. »

« Merci… »

« Donc un fantôme peut être gêné, je prends des notes… Sinon, comment on organise un mariage dans le monde des morts ? »

« Ne fais pas ça… »

« Je te demande ta main Niko, tu es le seul que je veux dans mon lit, et je m’en fous que ce ne soit pas réalisable physiquement parlant. »

« Si je dis oui, promets-moi de ne pas organiser de cérémonie, les mariages dans le monde des morts sont trop étranges… »

« Promis Niko ! Alors, veux-tu m’épouser ? »

« Oui je le veux Jürgen. »

« Les fantômes peuvent avoir des enfants ? »

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'avais envie d'écrire une suite pour rajouter du drama, on verra si j'ai le courage d'en écrire plus

Jürgen plisse ses lèvres en sentant la main sur son épaule, la chaleur rayonne à travers la peau, c’est toujours étrange mais c’est agréable, certes ce n’est pas comme ça que ça devrait se dérouler en temps normal, mais il ne va pas se plaindre. Au moins, ils ont la possibilité de pouvoir se toucher, s’aimer, sans que ce ne soit que par des mots. Aimer un fantôme est compliqué une fois qu’on recherche plus qu'à trinquer après une victoire, alors il remercie n’importe quel maître des esprits ayant décidé que les fantômes pourraient prendre possession de corps quand ils en auraient envie. Jürgen ne couche pas véritablement avec Niko, vu que ce n’est pas son corps, mais ce sont ses pensées à l’intérieur dans la boîte crânienne, ses actions et décisions, ce n’est pas idéal mais c’est le seul moyen qu’ils ont pour être ensemble physiquement. Il réfléchit trop. Jürgen continue d’embrasser les lèvres qu’il ne connaît pas, ses hanches poussant encore dans le corps. Il ne va pas mentir, il adore sentir cette chaleur contre lui, ça lui fait oublier l’espace d’un instant qu’il est en couple avec un fantôme qu’il ne peut pas toucher. 

L’ébat se termine dans un silence gênant, il ne se sent pas spécialement bien, ce n’est pas moral selon ses conceptions de profiter du corps d’un autre, mais si c’est le seul moyen… 

“Je ne veux plus avoir à faire ça.” Ça ne le surprend pas de l’entendre, Niko ressortant du corps désormais évanoui, il a déjà pu le remarquer avec les dernières fois

“Tu te sens coupable d’utiliser d’autres gens ?”

“Je suis mort, je ne devrais pas faire ça, je ne devrais même pas pouvoir te parler, ou t’aimer, ou encore moins coucher avec toi, t’embrasser !”

“Mais nous le pouvons, ce n’est pas parce que je ne peux pas t’embrasser quand je veux que je ne t’aime pas, d’accord ?”

“Tu serais sûrement plus heureux de pouvoir l’embrasser lui ou un autre sans avoir à aimer un fantôme, je suis un poids mort.”

“Tu es adorable quand tu boudes, j’espère que tu le sais.”

“Je suis sérieux Jürgen ! La façon dont tu l’embrasses, la manière dont ton corps réagit, c’est suffisant pour moi, tu n’as pas besoin d’un mort, tu mérites mieux que ça !” Il rirait presque en voyant Niko passer ses mains à travers son corps transparent, mais il ne se sent pas spécialement d’humeur joyeuse en comprenant tout ce que cela veut dire

“Tu es le seul dont j’ai besoin, c’est toi que j’embrasse, pas lui ou n’importe quel corps. J’ai besoin de mon fantôme à côté de moi quand ça caille sur le bord du terrain !”

“Je suis désolé Jürgen, je ne…”

“Écoute moi Niko, ce n’est pas grave d’avoir des doutes, mais tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.” 

“Je sais.”


End file.
